


Narutonatural

by BrokenSwingSet



Category: Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Cringe, Crossover, Don't Judge Me, I made this as a joke for my friends, M/M, Short One Shot, bad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSwingSet/pseuds/BrokenSwingSet
Summary: Dean and Sam get sucked into the world of Naruto. They have to fight Orochimaru and Sam and Kakashi do end up having sex. I wrote this for my friends to laugh at. I am in no way into this. Writing the sex scene actually grossed me out.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Sam Winchester





	Narutonatural

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AS A JOKE I SWEAR

The bunker was quiet as usual. The Winchesters were eager to get back to the place they could call home. Dean and Sam were coming back from a pawn shop where they wrestled a haunted dinosaur costume and saved the day once again. As payment, the grateful shopkeep let them have first pick of whatever they’d like in the store. Dean of course chose the 40-inch flatscreen Smart TV and Sam was just happy to head home. 

“Come on, Sammy,” said Dean. “We need something like this and it’s the final piece to the cave.”

“The cave?” Sam asked quizzically.

Dean just smiled and nodded to the door of a room they never used. Sam had thought of making it an extra library but it seemed that Dean had other plans. Helping carry the TV into the room, Sam was surprised to see what laid within when Dean flipped the lights on.

“What is this? A nerd cave?” Sam said.

“N-nerd?? No! This is my man cave!” retorted Dean.

It definitely wasn’t manly. Sam thought. Bookshelves covered the walls with manga and there was a custom Hatsune Miku table. The walls were covered with anime posters and neon LED light strips. Sam knew his older brother liked Japanese media and some other nerdy stuff but nothing close to this obsession. Dean had some nerve calling him a nerd when he was collecting stuff like this. 

“When did you find the time to set up all this stuff?” Asked Sam as he continued to help Dean carry in the TV. 

“I made time. In between jobs, of course.” Dean replied as he set down the TV on an entertainment center positioned in the center of the room. “There! Now we can really experience the whole thing.” Dean excitedly said.

“Great,” Sam said sarcastically. He plopped down on the black leather couch as Dean used the remote to turn on the flatscreen. It blinked on like an old tube TV surprisingly however nothing but static appeared on the screen. 

Dean mashed the remote buttons while saying, “Goddammit!” 

After a few combinations of buttons, the static turned to pictures. An anime girl appeared on the screen. Her mouth was wide in the shape of an ‘o’ and her tongue was peaking out. Her lilac eyes were rolled into the back of her head and soft but squeaky moans escaped her drooling lips.

“Dean! Are you serious! Turn this shit off!1!” Sam exclaimed angrily. Dean smacked the remote in his hand but all it did was turn up the volume. The hentai girl’s moans turned into screams of pleasure. Sam continued to yell at Dean to turn it off but despite Dean’s efforts, the TV only got louder and actually began to shake.

Suddenly, a strange purple light started seeping from the screen and ZAP! It struck the brothers like lightning and they were sucked into the TV. The next thing they know they are standing outside a larger than life gate. The huge gate was attached to a just as large wall surrounding what seemed to be a large village in the middle of a leafy forest. The top of the gate had a strange emblem and japanese characters were placed on either side.

The brothers took a moment to get a hold of themselves. Dean looked down at his hands, now 2-D. Sam did the same.

“What the hell!?” they both said. They looked at each other and gasped. They were no longer flesh and blood but 2-D, Anime characters in what seemed to be an anime world.

“Where the hell are we?” exclaimed Sam. Dean looked past him and towards the gate. His jaw dropped comically.

“Sammy...have you ever seen the anime Naruto?” Dean said barely above a whisper. 

After taking a moment to understand their new reality, they decided to walk through the gate of Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves. They passed a number of average citizens before making their way to Ichiraku Ramen.

“Holy shit! Sam i-its the ramen place Team 7 eats at. We have to get a bowl!” Dean exclaimed before running over and opening up the curtain only to find 3 teenagers slurping down noodles and broth. Dean stood there in shock. A spikey headed blond turned his head to look at Dean.

“It’s rude to stand there, y’know? Just take a seat, Teme.” Naruto said before returning to his food.

“Right. Naruto says to sit down so let’s sit down, Sam.” Dean muttered, tugging on Sam’s flannel and taking a seat next to Sakura. She looked over and smiled politely before turning her attention to Sasuke. 

“Sasuke-Kun, why aren’t you eating?” she asked while blushing. Sasuke was sulking over his ramen, hands folded in front of him. 

“We should be tracking Orochimaru but we are sitting here eating ramen instead. This is dumb.” He mumbled before standing up and walking away from the shop. Naruto whipped his head around. 

“Sasuke! Wait up!” he exclaimed before running after the dark-headed boy. Sakura followed suit.

Dean and Sam sat in silence for a beat and then Dean chuckled. “Classic.” 

“Dean, what are we gonna do. We need to get out of here.” Sam said as bowls of ramen were placed in front of them. 

“Hey now, let’s feel this world out. We can look around for some clues on how to return to the real world but at least let me have some fun.” Dean said.

“Whatever, fine,” replied Sam. They finished their ramen then set out to search the village for clues. They wandered around Konoha for an hour, searching high and low for ways to get home but found nothing. They walked back to the main gate and saw Team 7 with Kakashi.

“Holy shit, it's Kakashi!” said Dean as he fangirled. Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“We have to set out now and reach at least halfway before sundown,” said Kakashi.

“The faster we get there the better. He can’t keep getting away with this.” Sasuke replied

“It’s disgusting how many children he’s stolen for his sick experiments,” Sakura added.

“I just don’t understand why he is putting demons in them. Is he trying to create his own jinchuriki?” Naruto asked.

Dean and Sam overheard this conversation and gave each other a look. “Dean, I don’t know about you but I’m not standing by while little kids are being possessed by freaking demons,” Sam whispered to his brother. Dean nodded. They had to get involved. They walked up to the teens and grey-haired man.

“Sorry to budge in, but we heard you are going after some demons? That’s our expertise.” Dean said proudly. The group of four stared at the two for a moment.

“Didn’t we see you at the ramen place? Are you new to the village?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah, we are .... travelers...Yup, we just wander around, helping with demon problems.” Sam replied. Naruto looked at them suspiciously but said nothing. He couldn’t let these guys know he had nine-tails inside of him. 

“Alright, well that might be helpful. Would you like to join us?” Kakashi asked. 

Unsure of themselves, Dean and Sam looked at each other before looking back at the spiky silver-haired man and answering, “Yes!” in unison.

And so they set off. The students were wary of these two strange men in strange garb. Kakashi in the front, Naruto and Sasuke in the middle and Sakura, Sam and Dean trailing behind. Naruto kept looking back at them, wondering if they would betray them in some way.

They walked for hours and you could tell Sam and Dean were getting tired out. Just before they were about to complain, the group happened upon what seemed to be a small bunker but not anything close to theirs. It was shabby and definitely old. Theirs were modern and of course huge to house the plethora of artifacts and books they needed for hunting and research.

“This must be it. You two,” Kakashi said to the brothers. “You aren’t shinobi so you will need to be careful and stay behind us.” Sam and Dean nodded. Team 7 moved forward towards the bunker. Sam and Dean stayed behind for a moment. 

“Sammy, you haven’t seen the show but do you know about shinobi. You get the gist of it, right?” Dean asked quietly.

“What, they have special abilities or something right?” Sam replied. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, they use chakra, an energy inside them to perform jutsu. Not all shinobi are good guys but this group is. We gotta be careful around Orochimaru, he's super powerful.” Dean added. Sam agreed and they caught up to Team 7.

Team 7 and the brothers found a way inside and there they found what sick operations Orochimaru was running. Children could be seen in cages. Half were deformed and rabid. The others were malnourished and curled up in corners of the cages. 

“This is disgusting. We have to save them.” Sam said. Everyone agreed.

“We have to find Orochimaru. You guys start freeing the children.” Sasuke ordered.

“What about the demonic ones?” Naruto asked, he suspiciously eyed Dean. 

“We’ll take care of that,” Dean said looking over at Sam for confirmation. Sam nodded. 

The ninja ran off to find the enemy and Sam and Dean go to work freeing the children. Many of them thanked them. When they got to the possessed children’s cages, they stopped for a moment to develop a game plan.

“So how are we doing this. Simple one by one or mass exorcism?” Sam asked. The rabid children growled and snapped at them within the cages. 

“I think mass exorcism works best,” Dean replied. They got their supplies out of their pockets and just before they began, the doors to the demonic children’s cages opened, releasing them into the main room of the bunker. 

Team 7 burst into the room and there was a small explosion through a wall. Suddenly through the dust, Orochimaru appeared, cackling as usual. 

“Crap, it’s him,” Dean said. 

“God, he’s ugly,” Sam added to which Orochimaru snarled and licked his lips. Orochimaru surged through the air and onto Sam. Dean stood through petrified. In a second, Orochimaru bit into Sam’s neck releasing his venom and giving Sam the curse mark. 

Team 7 jumped into action and Orochimaru fled through the same hole in the wall he came through. Naruto and the gang followed suit, unleashing multiple justus. Dean held Sam in his arms, steadying him. 

“Sam, pull it together! We need to take care of the demons,” Dean shouted amongst the chaos. Sam looked up at Dean with sweat droplets running down his temples. The curse mark was forming and Sam could feel a fever rising in his body. He nodded and stood himself up shakily.

Dean took out holy water and a crucifix before chanting a mass exorcism. Sam joined in shortly after and the demonic children cringed and groaned before them. One by one the children were released from the demons’ grip and they fell to the floor shivering and weak. Their small bodies were sheen with sweat. Dean and Sam went around to check on all the children and finally guided them out of the disgusting and smelly bunker. 

They met up with Team 7 outside. Orochimaru escaped.

“He can’t keep getting away with it!” Sasuke yelled as he punched a tree. Sakura flinched.

“Are you guys okay? What happened?” Naruto asked the brothers.

“He d-did something to me. He bit me a-and something changed within me,” Sam said. He looked over to Kakashi who was staring at him but then Sam looked away blushing. Wait, w-why am I blushing. He thought to himself.

“The curse mark. I’ve heard of it but never have seen it,” Sasuke said. “He tried to give me one when I was a kid but we all got away before he could poison me too.”

“What does it do?” Dean asked.  
“It pretty much makes you a monster,” Naruto replied. Sasuke gave him a dirty stare.

“I wouldn’t word it like that but yes,” Sasuke added. Dean and Sam gave each other a worried look.

“Is there any way to get rid of it?” Sam asked nervously.

“Unfortunately, as far as we know, there is not,” Sakura replied. There was a silent moment where they all mourned for Sam. But suddenly, Kakashi spoke.

“There may be a way but you aren’t going to like it,” Kakashit piped up. Everyone was confused. There was no known way to get rid of the curse mark unless you defeated Orochimaru.

“Well, what is it?” Sam asked. “I’m sure I have been through worse,” he laughed out. Dean nodded and chuckled. They had been to hell for Christ’s sake. What could be worse than that?

“There is a certain combination of jitsu I can perform on you but it relies on us being bonded in a certain way,” Kakashi explained.

“Bonded? Like what? We gotta be friends or something?” Sam asked while giggling a bit. 

“No. Much more intense than that. I have to put you what’s called Infinite Fuckuyomi and from there I must cleanse you through a certain Chidori.” Kakashi explained further. Sam was confused but was starting to understand. They would need to have intercourse in order to cure him of this curse mark. Sam’s face was bright red. The last time he had sex was in college. Unless his souless body had sex while he was in hell, of course. That being said, he was not prepared for this.

Team 7 had a solemn look on their faces. Naruto was very uncomfortable with the energy these two were releasing.

“Well, I guess it has to be done,” Dean said. “How do we get started?”

“We will have to find someplace safe first. Perhaps some old ruins nearby?” Kakashi asked.

“Old ruins seem appropriate for whatever the freak this is,” Dean answered.

Team 7 decided it was best if Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took the children to their respective villages and Kakashi stayed behind with Sam and Dean. The three men made their way to the ruins and to make things extra safe, Dean and Sam set a salt circle around the ruins so nothing supernatural would disturb them. Sam and Kakashi stood a meter away from one another and Kakashi placed Sam under genjistu. Dean kept watch for any trouble.

The next thing Sam sees is a naked Kakashi above him. They were in a bed in a room of mirrors so everything Sam could see was him and Kakashi alone. Sam looked down at his naked body and felt his face heat up. He made eye contact with Kakashi only to see his face covering was gone. One of his eyes was red with twirling symbols inside and he had a soft and gentle smile on his face.

“I promise to be gentle. This is a delicate process and I’d hate to make you uncomfortable,” Kakashi said just barely above a whisper. Sam nearly laughed.

“I think this situation is already uncomfortable for the both of us,” he replied. Kakashi couldn’t argue with that. 

Kakashi began by spreading Sam’s legs and lowering his head to his ass. He gave a gentle lick to Sam’s puckered hole which caused Sam to flinch. The air was neither hot or cold but the perfect temperature. There was even a slight draft coming from some crack in the mirror Sam guessed.

Kakashi continued eating out Sam and Sam couldn’t help but moan. Somehow he was becoming so slick from Kakashi and inviting to his warm tongue. In this world that Kakashi created anything was possible. Sam could tell he himself was ready from such little excitement. 

Kakashi sat up and covered his member with lube before positioning himself up to Sam and pushing in. It was incredible how Sam felt himself stretch. There was almost no pain. In the real world he would be crying out in agony from not being scissored open gently. Sam didn’t realize the noises coming from his mouth were his. He didn’t sound like himself. 

Kakashi rocked forward in a delicious rhythm that caused Sam to drool just like the anime girl on the tv. Kakashi sped up, making an effort to make this go by quicker than it needed to be but also give Sam something to remember. 

“This feels so real,” Sam puffed out. Kakashi said nothing.

They were nearing the end when Kakashi moved slightly upward and Sam cried out cumming between their stomachs. This sent Kakashi over the edge. He made the appropriate hand signs. Ox. Rabbit. Monkey. 

Suddenly, white-hot heat was surging inside of Sam’s cavity. This was the electrocution Kakashi was talking about. Cumdori. 

Next thing Sam knew they were back in the real world. Not the ruins near Orochimaru’s bunker or the village gate. Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch waking up from what seemed like a dream. Except Sam had cum in his jeans. He pulled back his flannel and searched for the curse mark, nowhere to be found. The brothers looked at each other, bewildered, before laughing until they cried.

On the TV, there was an episode of Naruto. Team 7 was enjoying some ramen. Sam and Dean never spoke about the jitsu combo Kakashi used on Sam. They were just happy to be home.


End file.
